


Quiet Piece of Home

by allwasbutfrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, sleepy idiots, university fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwasbutfrost/pseuds/allwasbutfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi falls asleep early. Kuroo and Suga work late. Cuddles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize for the pointless, unbeta'd fluff ahead. I also haven't written a full fic in almost two years, so there's that. I really wanted some kurodaisuga, though, and there was a severe lack of it. I somehow got enough inspiration to write something down (and write out an entire outline for this particular setting), even if it wasn't done well. ^^; I don't feel like it quite captures the feeling that I want it to nor do I feel like I wrote the characters well enough. Ah well, you didn't come here to read my complaining!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, have this ficlet that turned out longer than I had planned it to.

“I’m home!”

  


The only noise that greeted Kuroo back was the faint sound of voices coming from the television in the entertainment area. He toed off his shoes, heading toward the kitchen for something quick to eat. He’d had something to eat at the food court during his break, but as his break had been far earlier than he had wanted, he found himself hungry again after an exhaustingly busy shift stuck on the register at the store. Retail was the last place he wanted to find work, but his customer service skills were consistently praised by both the managers and customers. Though the paycheck was rather meager, it at least covered the bills (save for his tuition at the university).

  


Opening the fridge, he found newly filled Tupperware containers of fish, vegetables, and rice sitting on the top shelf. Daichi had probably cooked up a hefty amount of food again so that Kuroo and Sugawara would be able to have something to eat when they returned. _How domestic_ , he mused with a grin. Kuroo frequently worked closing shifts on the weekends, while Sugawara was pulling late hours during his clinical rotation at the hospital. Daichi, on the other hand, worked at the university in the career center only on weekdays, so he would take care of meals for all of them on the weekends. 

  


Placing the dinner in the microwave, he set it for a couple minutes before heading down the hall in the direction of the living area, where he presumed Sawamura was sleeping. Given that it was now just after eleven at night on a Friday, there was no way the guy would still be awake. Sawamura was twenty-two going on eighty—rising early, taking a nap during the day, and then falling asleep by ten-thirty at the latest like clockwork.

  


“So predictable, you old man,” Kuroo murmured as the other’s sleeping form came into view on the couch.

  


He had fallen asleep on his side, head tucked against a folded pile of fleece throws. His lips were parted, but at least he wasn’t snoring this time around. Sawamura looked so comfortable and relaxed that Kuroo would have joined him on the couch right then if he wasn’t so hungry and in need of a shower. That would have to wait until afterward.

  


Returning to the kitchen, he made quick work of his food so that he could finally get into shower and relax under the steam for a little while. The hot water did wonders to ease his achy back and shoulders, but if he lingered for too long, he knew he would have fallen asleep on his feet. So once he finished washing up, he toweled off and pulled on a t-shirt and some pajama pants before heading back toward the entertainment area where one of his boyfriends still lay sleeping.

  


Rather than waking him and getting him to the bedroom, Kuroo chose to let Sugawara have the honor of disturbing his sleep later. He crawled over the former Karasuno captain and moved to settle somewhat on his stomach, his head pushing into the tight space between the back of the couch and Sawamura’s back—a substitution for the pillows he usually had pressed against each side of his head. Their legs tangled together, unable to fully outstretch without hanging off the end of the couch. Daichi radiated body heat, which was a blessing to Kuroo, who would fall asleep curled up right in front of the heater if he could. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, he let his hand hang loosely as he let his body finally relax completely.

  


Anyone else would have probably woken up to all the jostling around, but Sawamura was a terribly heavy sleeper most of the time. That was exactly the reason why Kuroo left waking the other man up to Sugawara, who was far better at handling both getting him up as well as his surly mood afterward. So Kuroo let himself fall asleep to the low volume of the television and the soft, deep breaths coming from the solid mass next to him.

  


\-----

  


The ER was either extremely busy or extremely quiet during the late hours of the night, and unfortunately for Sugawara, this one had been particularly hectic compared to the usual. A couple cardiac arrests, several bloodied up patients from a car accident, an inconsolable victim of sexual assault, and quite a few individuals who had either been coughing up a lung or vomiting the entire contents of their stomach. The latter kept him from being able to eat his dinner, so he was left starving and in desperate need of a shower after the night he had had. Well, if nothing else, at least his rotation in the ER made him realize that he wanted nothing to do with it in the future.

  


_Finally home_ , Suga though with a sigh of relief as he pulled off his shoes and placed them neatly on the mat. The apartment was relatively quiet, save for the sound of infomercials on the television. A light had been left on in the kitchen, but other than that, it was relatively dark. He was tempted to scold the other two inhabitants for wasting electricity, but his lack of energy deterred him from doing so.

  


Shower first. Then he’d worry about dealing with his boyfriends. There was nothing worse than smelling like the hospital. Scrunching up his nose at the thought, Sugawara began peeling off his scrubs as he shuffled toward the bathroom and turned on the water. Just something quick enough to scrub himself down. His feet were killing him as well, so he wanted to just go through the motions as fast as possible. Once he was finished and dressed in some clean clothes, he headed for the kitchen to grab something small to eat before bed. A full dinner would keep him up for another few hours, so he settled on a granola bar from one of the cabinets.

  


“Daichi? Kuroo?” Suga called out. It was highly unlikely that either was awake at this hour, but it was worth a shot.

  


No answer came as he flicked off the kitchen light and made his way toward the living area. The sight that greeted him certainly wasn’t an unusual one, but it was no less adorable in Suga’s eyes. Daichi had turned onto his other side, now facing the back of the couch, while Kuroo’s cheek now pressed firmly against his chest. Their long legs had stretched out, leaving their feet hanging off the end of the couch.

  


“You two are going to wake up with wicked neck and back pain sleeping like that,” he commented to the sleeping boys, who showed no signs of response. Though he was half-tempted to just leave the two of them, he definitely didn’t want to hear them complaining later. That, and… well, Sugawara had grown quite accustomed to having the three of them all sleep in the same bed. It would feel off otherwise.

  


“C’mon, wake up, you two,” he called, louder now as he kneeled next to the couch and moved to shake Daichi’s shoulder roughly. Rather than waking Daichi, however, its effect worked on the other sofa occupant. Kuroo was the one to stir, growling lowly at being jostled away from his pillow.

  


“The hell?” he muttered groggily as he picked up his head and blinked up at Sugawara. “Oh, you’re—” he cut himself off with a yawn “—home.”

  


“Very observant, Kuroo.” Sugawara had taken to pinching—hard—at Daichi’s cheek, earning a response in the form of an unhappy groan.

  


“…time is it?” Kuroo questioned, ignoring the sarcastic remark and rubbing at his eyes.

  


“Just after 3:30 A.M.”

  


“Did you eat?”

  


Suga held up a half-eaten granola bar in response as he gave Daichi another shake, which finally roused him enough to pick his head up and curse.

  


“Ah, there’s sleeping beauty now,” Suga teased, ignoring the glare that was leveled his way now.

  


“You saying I’m not beautiful, Suga?” A pout graced Kuroo’s lips, and Suga huffed out a laugh.

  


“Not with that bird’s nest sitting on your head.”

  


“You’re mean this early in the morning.”

  


Suga flashed a tired grin, leaning over to press a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead, just as a muffled mumbling sound made itself heard.

  


“’S just tellin’ the truth.”

  


“Who asked you, Sawamura?”

  


“Alright, shut up and get in bed. You’ll thank me later. C’mon now, let’s go.” Sugawara slapped at their backs before standing and finishing off what was left of the snack in his hand.

  


Kuroo nearly tripped trying to get off of the couch, thanks to Daichi shifting his own legs and accidentally catching the other’s ankle. Daichi snorted at the lack of grace in the movement as he made to stand up on legs that hadn’t quite woken up with the rest of him, leaving him hobbling awkwardly toward the bedroom.

  


“Oho ho ho, now who looks ridiculous?” Kuroo commented with a smirk as he followed behind and was answered with a middle finger rather than a verbal response.

  


“That was rude, Daichi,” Sugawara remarked while stifling an amused grin as he strode past them to brush his teeth in their attached bathroom.

  


The two former captains collapsed onto the bed, thankful for the extra space and comfort that it provided in comparison to their couch. Kuroo kicked the duvet down so that the two of them could get underneath before turning toward Sawamura almost expectantly. Sawamura, in turn, quirked an eyebrow.

  


“…What?”

  


“No goodnight kiss?”

  


Daichi eyed the other man warily before relenting and leaning forward to press their lips together in a brief, chaste kiss. Kuroo, on the other hand, had other plans as he slid a hand up behind his boyfriend’s neck, keeping their faces close when he moved to pull away. He leaned back in, seeking out an open-mouthed kiss this time around. Daichi obliged, too tired to put up much of a fight anyway.

  


“This is hardly a goodnight kiss.”

  


“Yeah, well, I haven’t gotten a proper kiss all day, so humor me for a little bit, Sawamura.”

  


Truth be told, they had hardly seen much of each other the past few days with their busy schedules. Daichi was gone before either of his boyfriends woke up, while Kuroo and Sugawara came home after Daichi had fallen asleep for the night. So even though it was nearing almost four in the morning, the two found themselves languidly moving their lips against each other, noses brushing and bumping occasionally. Daichi’s hands had settled against the other’s chest, while Kuroo grasped at the short strands of hair at the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Tongues slipped between and against each other’s lips, never quite enough to make the kiss frenzied or heated.

  


“Oh, it is much too late for that. Can’t you two save it for when we wake up later?”

  


Sugawara had returned, catching an eyeful of his partners’ lazy make-out session. If it wasn’t four in the morning after a very long shift at the hospital, he would have loved to join in, especially with the lack of time all three of them managed to get together lately. With Daichi off for the weekend, however, he promised himself that there would be plenty of time for that _after_ they had gotten some sleep.

  


“It was just a goodnight kiss,” Kuroo explained, a cat-like grin spreading across his face.

  


“Oh yeah, I’m sure it was.”

  


Sugawara turned the switch on the lamp before crawling into bed on the other side of Daichi, pulling the duvet up over himself. Leaning over the solid body in the middle, he pressed a brief kiss to Kuroo’s lips before moving to do the same to Daichi, who had turned to latch onto Suga’s midsection with a loose grip. Kuroo settled onto his stomach, his side pressing up against the warmth of Sawamura’s back.

  


“Goodnight, you two.”

  


“Night.”

  


“G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Since I went through the trouble of outlining a lot more to this than is present in this ficlet, I might make a series of one-shots, possibly something to make up for how boring this one feels. We'll see!


End file.
